


Это было летом 1891 года

by Lena013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, hitman - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: "Если разбираться по порядку получится долгий - очень долгий рассказ - но если вы никуда не спешите, то можно попробовать. Мне-то точно спешить некуда, сколько мне там? Пять или шесть лет?" - девочка дописала до края листочка и с невозмутимым видом кинула его в камин, доставая следующий. Она еще не высказалась.





	1. Chapter 1

Не то чтобы Алина ожидала от своей жизни много. Она давно смирилась и с сумасшедшей семейкой, из-за которой она вполне могла поседеть; и с истеричными учителями, которые косо смотрели и орали на нее за компанию к их ужасному — черти, а не дети! — классу. Да что там, она привыкла к неприятным взглядам соседа-пьяницы, когда выходила из квартиры, а он сидел на ступенях — тогда еще маленькая девочка просто быстро спускалась по лестнице.

Больше всего Алина Бенедиктова хотела сбежать. Сбежать от отца с его вечным отсутствием дома, а потом наблюдать никакое тело с красными, пришедшие домой и спрашивающие ее кто она. Сбежать от матери, которая, кроме как гонять ее по домашним обязанностям и орать на ее братьев, ничего не умеет. Сбежать от старшего брата, который был для нее, честное слово, совершенно чужим человеком — она так и не узнала, чем он занимается, с кем общается и чем живет. Сбежать от младшей сестры, с которой она автоматически делила комнату и обязательно выслушивала как же несправедливо, что все внимание достается самому младшенькому братцу. Алина мечтала — грёзила — сбежать. Не оглядываясь и не переживая за них. Семья их не то чтобы не строилась — больше походила на коммуналку с абсолютно разными людьми, вынужденными делить одну крышу.

Сбежать. Только бы подальше.

И у неё это почти получилось. Правда. Это было лето две тысячи девятнадцатого года. Алине восемнадцать, она окончила одиннадцать классов, средне сдала экзамены и готова была покинуть отчий дом. Отчего-то она знала, что ее не отпустят. Никто и никогда не запрещал ей гулять, где хочется, даже приходить под утро следующего дня, но вот насовсем… Интуиция подсказывала уходить тихо, под утро, крепко закрыть входную дверь и ломануться из подъезда. А там… а там уже решим. Подруга обещала приютить на первое время — Алине этого было достаточно.

На часах не было и пяти утра, как девушка встала, достала сумку из-под кровати, осторожно косясь в сторону спящей сестры, взяла со спинки стула куртку и вышла из комнаты. Одежда, паспорт, аттестат, немного денег, немного еды, телефон. Всё необходимое — ничего лишнего.

Алина не верила в Высшие силы, Ад и Рай, и, как бы ей не хотелось обратного, не верила в магию. Но в этот момент ей показалось, что все точки мироздания соединились воедино. Отец, который, по-хорошему, приходит-то раз в месяц, сидит на кухне у самой двери и смотрит на нее. Если объяснить свой ранний подъем Алина еще как-то могла, то сумку за спиной и достаточно теплую куртку — никак. Роман Бенедиктов дураком никогда не был и плохим зрением, в отличие от старшего сына, не страдал.

— Куда намылилась? — пристально посмотрев ей за спину, спросил мужчина суровым прокуренным голосом. Алина против воли пыталась оттеснить сумку, но та просто физически не могла не выглядывать из-за ее маленького и худого тела. Девушка крепко сжала кулаки, при этом не изменившись в лице.

— Хочу отнести несколько вещей Кате, моей подруге, — Алина лгала ему прямо в лицо, не моргая, смотря в такие же, как у неё, светло-карие глаза.

Она никогда не замечала, что ее отец с усмешкой на — не смотря на все его старания — все еще красивом лице идеально подошёл бы на роль тирана или серийного убийцы.

Обойти кухню никак. Не с комнаты. Будь проклята эта оригинальная планировка жилых помещений.

Роман не торопясь поднялся со стула и, не менее медленно, пошатываясь, встал напротив дочери. Алина, комплексовавшая по поводу своего роста, почувствовала себя невероятно маленькой. Десятилетним ребенком, не иначе. В отличие от сестры и братьев, она была более приземленная, стойкая и сильная, по-какой причине мать девушки всегда с легким презрением говорила, что это у нее от отца.

Ссора была неизбежна. Сначала достаточно тихая, наполненная обидными замечаниями и достойными аргументами, спустя десять минут она перешла в скандал. Скандал в рукоприкладство. Кажется, — краем глаза заметила Алина приоткрывшуюся дальнюю дверь — братья проснулись. Ей было больно, когда отец ударил по лицу, но, вопреки его ожиданиям, она встала и с большим запалом сказала, что уходит сию секунду. Мать все с тем же презрением всегда говорила, что сестра своей вспыльчивостью и капризностью тоже пошла в отца.

Алина действительно не считала свою семью — семьей. Она никогда не предполагала, что ее должны были любить и лелеять, но и не думала, что в ее обязанности входит быть нянькой для всех членов семьи. Она никогда не считала, что ее родители – хорошие люди. Порой, она задавалась вопросом: как они вообще познакомились? Девушка догадывалась, что уйти, возможно, будет сложно.

Но Алина никогда бы не подумала, что, в очередной раз повернувшись на окрик отца, она ощутит кухонный нож в груди. Нет, такого девушка не могла ожидать. Такого никто не ожидал.

Падая, она замечает, что мама вышла из гостиной в синем халате и грязных тапочках неопределенного цвета. Алина видит, что старший брат выбегает из комнаты и запирает дверь, отгораживая младшего от этого неприглядного зрелища. Мама сползла по стене вниз, руками закрывая раскрывшийся рот, и широкими глазами смотрела на растекающуюся лужу на кафельном полу. Романа отталкивают, кажется, — по звуку — ударили кулаком в лицо. Кирилл, старший брат, что-то ей говорит, склонившись над телом девушки и жадно смотря в ее лицо, но его голос тонет в вязкой тишине. Там же тонет детский девичий крик вышедшей младшенькой и крик старшего о скорой помощи. Алина догадывается, что брат ее пару раз тряхнул, — довольно-таки неосмотрительно с его стороны — чтобы та не закрывала глаза.

Она не закрывает.

Кириллу до конца жизни будут сниться тлеющие карие глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

Новый мир не то чтобы шокировал Алину, скорее, она не ожидала когда-нибудь еще открыть глаза и уставиться в голубое светлое небо с редкими облаками. Девушка не спешила шевелиться и, озадаченно нахмурившись, изучала дневной небосвод. Она резко вдохнула свежий воздух — дышать может, уже хорошо. Никуда не отводя взгляд, Алина медленно поднесла руку к груди – ножа нет. Она облегченно прикрыла глаза. Мгновенно встрепенувшись и резко сев, девушка недоуменно посмотрела на свою грудь. Не то чтобы у нее были пышные и объемные формы, но «доской» она точно не была. Недоумение возрастало по мере того, как Алина переводила взгляд от груди к руке, от нее к ногам, а от них к одежде… Шумно выдохнув с полу-смешком, девушка медленно легла обратно, отрешенно покивала своим не утешительным мыслям, что начали набирать обороты, и поджала губы. Она потянула правую руку вверх. Маленькие, совсем детские пальчики и тонкая, как тростник, рука. Алина с видом исследователя покрутила кистью, разжала и сжала кулак. Опустила руку и, подняв другую, проделала то же самое. Она бы так и ногами покрутила, если бы не была в платье. Раскинув руки в стороны, девушка глубокомысленно хмыкнула и очень резво встала. Немного не сориентировавшись в пространстве, она пошатнулась. Низкая, очень низкая. Или это мир такой огромный?

Алина с непередаваемым выражением лица посмотрела на свои волосы. Длинные, спутавшиеся русые волосы определенно жили своей жизнью, не давая хозяйке заплести их хотя бы в косу. Мысленно плюнув на эту затею и пообещав себе подстричься под каре, Алина осмотрела себя со всех сторон. Задумчиво потрепала бежевое — наверное, что это за цвет вообще? — длинное платье, едва ли не в пол, попрыгала на месте и покрутилась вокруг себя. Нужно зеркало, вода, витрина – любое средство с отражающей поверхностью. Срочно.

Найдя необходимое в небольшом ручье, Алина убедилась окончательно: это не её лицо. Не ее тело. Не ее волосы — и слава богу! — и не ее платье. Да, каждый пункт сейчас смертельно важен. Девушка покачала головой, с чем-то соглашаясь, а потом отрицательно замотала ей. Нелюбимые с первой минуты волосы полезли в лицо и рот, но Алина этого уже не замечала.

— КАКОГО ЧЕРТА?!

Мирно чирикающие птицы с наиближайших деревьев упорхнули в далекие дали.

* * *

Мальчик десяти лет со светлыми рыжими волосами растерянно глянул в окно, сумерки голодно набрасывались на лес, небо и остальное пространство, желая погрузить все во мрак. Солнце уходило за горизонт высоких деревьев, а Арианы всё ещё не было дома. Родители уехали по своим делам, не сообщив куда, – что уже заставляло насторожиться — и оставили его за главного, присмотреть за младшими, делов-то. Альбус был ответственен, начитан и — если верить Аберфорту, его младшему брату, — невероятно занудлив. Отец считал, что его старший сын был педантичен, что ставило под сомнение подобный «комплимент».

Альбус, в сотый раз нервно посмотрев в окно, уже слез со стула. Если он хорошенько подумает, то вспомнит, что сестра ушла после полудня и с тех пор он ее не видел, будучи погруженным в книги. Снова.

— Эйб! — подбежал к лестнице мальчик, лихо прыгая вверх по ступенькам. — Ты Ариан не видел? — беспардонно ворвавшись в комнату брата, спросил Альбус, почти повиснув на вытянутой руке, держась пальцами за косяк. Аберфорт встрепенулся и поднялся с кровати, отложив в сторону книгу с очень знакомой обложкой…

«Потом!» — скомандовал себе Альбус и выжидающе посмотрел в голубые глаза брата.

— Она еще не вернулась? — с волнением спросил Аберфорт. Альбус, подумав, слегка кивнул. — Я… я не видел ее с самого обеда, — поспешил обуться мальчик, сдувая лезущие рыжие пряди в глаза. Он выпрямился и подошел к брату. — Думаешь, — Аберфорт неопределенно передернул плечами, — она пошла туда? — он кивнул вправо. В той стороне находился мост, ведущий в деревню к магглам.

Альбус повернулся, будто через стены мог увидеть, как его маленькая сестренка, легко забыв всевозможное запреты ото всех взрослых, пошла проверять, что же там такого страшного. Он тут же дернул головой. Не стоит путать Ариану с собой или, на крайний случай, с Аберфортом. Нет, она очень тихая, нелюдимая и послушная девочка. Она бы никогда не пошла туда, но…

— Где же она? — озвучил висевший в воздухе вопрос младший брат.

* * *

— Ну, — выжидающе произнесла девочка, уперев руки в бока, — и где я?! Ауч! — она споткнулась о камень и влетела в дремучие кусты. Естественно, ее волосы решили там поселиться.

Алина эмоционально и смачно выругалась, что нецензурные словари встрепенулись и обновились. Она начинала подумывать поточить камень о камень и создать нечто острое, чтобы отрезать не в меру длинные волосы – не такая уж варварская мысль. Дома можно и подравнять, а потом отрастут.

Дома… еще бы знать, где этот самый «дом»?

Алина понуро опустила голову и слишком тяжко для маленькой девочки вздохнула. Как будто не — ориентировочно — пять лет, а все тридцать прожитых лет в полном одиночестве, непонимании и нелюбви. Алина усмехнулась самоиронии. Да, жалеть себя в лесу, потерявшись, ничего не зная, поздно вечером — верх гениальности. А всё из-за того ручья, чтоб он высох в жару!

Она присела на холодный камень, поставила локти на сведенные вместе колени, а на ладони подбородок. Алине думается, что могло быть и хуже. Она же жива, дышит, нож из груди не торчит, добрых родственничков на горизонте не видно. Девушка опустила взгляд. Больше всего в этой ситуации ей было жаль братьев с сестрой. Ох, замучаются же психологи с ними!

Алина еще раз поднесла руку к груди, та равномерно поднималась и опускалась. Всё цело. Ничего не горит. Не болит. Кровь не покидает твое тело, а относительно спокойно циркулирует по венам. Всё хорошо. Она сделала глубокий вдох, выдох. Вдох. Выд…

— Ариана! — крик, пронзившись и расколов, на радость подтрунивающей старушке Судьбе, мирную идиллию, заставил девочку подпрыгнуть на месте, проскользить — по совершенно нелогичной и не объяснимой причине — по камню на платье, упасть назад и пожелать кричавшему всего наилучшего.

— Ариана, где ты?! — вновь кто-то надрывно закричал. Алине подумалось, что если этот… абсолютно порядочный человек продолжит так надрываться, то попрощается со своим звонким голосочком. Девочка гнусно усмехнулась. Так ему и надо.

Голоса начали отдаляться. Похоже, свернули в другую сторону. Кого-то потеряли? Ночью в лесу? Алина очень внимательно посмотрела на себя. Ну да, потерявшаяся пятилетка в лесу. Навскидку прикинув, что, если ищут не ее, она сможет скрыться в недрах леса, — ведь ее положение еще не на все сто усугублено! — а потом Алина проследовала за голосами.

— Ариана! Кха-кха… — Альбус громко закашлялся, держась за горло. Аберфорт пошел к брату, обеспокоенно его осматривая, держа переносной фонарь.

— Ты как? — спросил младший брат.

— Я в порядке, — так хрипло и неестественно произнес он, что Аберфорту оставалось только сочувственно похлопать зашедшего в новом приступе кашля брата по спине.

Мальчики одновременно вздрогнули, когда кусты сбоку от них зашевелились. Альбус аккуратно отвел брата за себя и поднял повыше свой фонарь. На свет вышло нечто среднее между чучелом, новорожденным пещерным человеком и их сестрой.

— Ари! — Аберфорт тут же бросился к сестре и крепко сжал в объятьях. Алина могла поклясться, что слышит, как треснули ее кости.

Честно сказать, Алина не ожидала увидеть здесь детей, которые выше неё. Но они все еще дети! Она подумала, что долго будет привыкать к новому восприятию мира. Полгода однозначно.

Пока она размышляла, её обнял второй мальчик и хотел было что-то поучительное сказать, — по его важному выражению лица поняла — но передумал, лишь тихо-тихо пробормотав:

— Пойдемте.

Алина сдержанно улыбнулась, торжествуя — все-таки сорвал голос!

* * *

_«Почему-то тогда никто из нас не подумал о такой простой вещи: трое детей ночью в лесу…»_

— Хорошо, — остановился Альбус возле сто тридцать шестой развилки, — думаю, нам туда, — и он уверенно зашагал по левой тропе. Уставший Аберфорт и скептичная Алина пошли следом.

— Может, пора признать очевидное? — спокойно предложила девочка, поравнявшись со старшим. Тот посмотрел на ее макушку, выглядывающую из-под фонаря, и остановился.

— Признать что? — нахмурившись, спросил Альбус. Аберфорт решил опереться на дерево и на секунду прикрыть глаза.

— А то, наш дорогой вожатый, — важно начала Алина робким девичьим голоском, — что мы с вами соизволили заблудиться во тьме ночной лесной фауны, — девочка многозначительно обвела пространство вокруг себя.

Альбус ошеломленно на неё посмотрел, да так, что Алине пришлось подавить сильное желание оглядеть себя со всех сторон. У нее что-то на лице? Альбус же разглядывал девочку, будто в первый раз.

— Ариана, ты не заболела? — он поднес свою ладонь к ее лбу. Алина проводила эти действия растерянным взглядом.

— С утра здорова была, — не теряя уверенности в голосе, добавила она. Альбус неопределенно пожал плечами и склонил голову на бок.

Алина едва не передернулась от пристального взгляда глубоких голубых глаз. Ей показалось, что этот мальчик пытается, если не заглянуть в ее душу, то прочесть мысли точно. Из принципа не отводя взгляда, девочка опустила плечи и, приосанившись, вздернула подбородок, смотря на него снизу-вверх.

— Что-то хочешь спросить? — сказала, неотрывно следя за действиями мальчика, мысленно называя себя идиоткой. Ему ведь лет десять! Нашла перед кем характер во всей красе проявлять.

Альбус вздохнул и перестал ТАК смотреть.

— Ариана, я ведь твой брат. Я просто волнуюсь о тебе…

Алина легонько закивала, переваривая информацию. Так. У неё брат. Если судить по возрасту — старший. У нее есть старший брат. Опять. Ладно, хорошо, допустим. Ничего удивительного в этом нет. Она умерла, воскресла в чужом теле и у неё новый брат — каждую субботу такое случается. Алина незаметно для Альбуса, наступила себе на вторую ногу. Ей только не хватало запоздавшей истерики от выветрившегося шока.

— …и мы забеспокоились, когда ты не вернулась домой. Ведь родители уехали, а меня оставили за главного, — продолжал хрипло говорить мальчик и Алина сообразила, что почти его не слушала. Она замахала руками, прося «брата» замолчать.

— Всё-всё-всё. Я поняла. Я непослушная глупая девочка, а ты хороший и безответственный старший брат, — беззлобно заключила Алина. Альбус насупился.

— Не правда! — оправдывался он, чуть повысив голос, едва не заходясь в очередном приступе кашля. — Мы просто не сразу это заметили, ты постоянно где-то ходишь вне дома!

Алина сдвинула брови.

— «Мы»?

— Я и Аберфорт.

Словно одновременно вспомнив о нечто важном, они испуганно уставились друг на друга, а потом быстро развернулись. Естественно, они никого не увидели. Кажется, они пошли дальше, а Аберфорт… эм. Потерялся?

— Я же говорила… — осипшим голосом произнесла девочка, вглядываясь в темноту, — _безответственный старший брат._

— Эйб! — крикнул Альбус и тут же ужасно закашлял. Девочка, скривившись от такого кашля, похлопала его по спине.

— Продолжишь в том же духе, и никакие настойки не вернут тебе прежний голос, — поучительно сказала Алина, поглаживая по спине тяжело дышавшего мальчика.


End file.
